For The Love of Christy
by The Narnian Phantom Stallion
Summary: A fight between Christy and David leads to Christy running into the woods in a storm. Unfortunately she gets hurt in the process. It seems the only person who can help her, is also the person she really loves.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm a new Christy fan and this is my first fanfic for it. This is based on the tv show (Margaret is dead in this story to make it easier) This story isn't for people who love David/Christy. I made David a little more arrogant. It doesn't seem out of character to me but it might to you guys.**

"David? Would you just listen, please?" Christy pleaded as she held onto David's arm.

"Why won't you marry me, Christy?" David's eyes seethed brightly and for the first time in Christy's time at Cutter Gap, she was afraid of David.

She didn't understand why he was so angry. She stared at him in shock. She had never seen this side of the preacher. It was truly scary. It was as if he thought he owned her. She should have seen it coming. It was like when he tried to kiss her without her permission. Now he wanted to marry her and intended to; even if she said no. Of course she had to try.

"No, David. I can't. I'm sorry but the answer is no. I cannot and will not," Christy replied back over the thunder in the distance.

David threw his hands up. "Why?" then he smirked. "It's because of that Doctor MacNeil isn't it? You're in love with him. You've always been. You know what though. He's still mourning over his dead wife and he won't ever love you back."

"That's not true. This isn't about Neil. It's about you! You've changed, David and it scares me," tears stung Christy's eyes.

David's eyes were like stone. "You'll change your mind."

Christy shook her head. "No."

"But Christy, I love you." All of a sudden David had Christy against the side of the house and tried to kiss her.

"David!" Christy smacked him across the face, not knowing what else to do. It was like he lost his senses…all of them.

David looked at her in surprise, "Christy, I'm sor-."

Christy shoved past him and ran down the porch steps not daring to look back. She couldn't.

Lightning flashed as she flew into the woods. It was going to be dark soon but at the moment the reality didn't occur to Christy. She just wanted to get as far away from the mission house as possible.

By the time she was nearing the creek it was pouring rain and she began to rethink her situation, only she didn't give in to common sense. She kept on running faster than ever.

Her surroundings were becoming strangely familiar and then she realized this was the path to Neil's cabin. How had she come this way? She hadn't even been known what she was doing. Was she fleeing David to throw herself at Neil. What was she doing? David's words hit home. Did she love Neil without even realizing it or did she just crave his friendship at this time and moment?

Not paying attention she tripped over a boulder and went sailing into a puddle of rain water. A sharp agonizing pain ripped through her shoulder.

Christy screamed out in pain. She forced herself to look at the cause of the pain and nearly past out from the sight. A stick protruded from her shoulder. Bloody and sharp. Blood was everywhere.

"Help," she rasped in pain, "Someone help me!" she tried a little louder.

Nothing…

"Somebody help me please!" Christy pleaded to the rain. She tried to stand up and nearly fell back but she grabbed onto a tree and leaned against it.

She tried one last time to call for help, "HEEELP!" In the distance she could make out a silhouette on a horse riding towards her. Before she could see who it was she blacked out.

**Cliffhanger!**

**What should happen next?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I noticed I had a few names spelled wrong in the first chapter. I apologize. I haven't read the book but I'm planning on it soon. I had my boyfriend DES3CWT help me with part of this chapter.**

**Chapter 2:**

Doctor Neil Macneill was riding back from checking on a few patients. A storm was beginning to pick up and he could tell it was going to be a harsh one.

It had been very stormy lately. It was beginning to make his visits to the people of Cutter Gap very hard.

By now and halfway to his cabin he was soaked through to the skin. He was lucky not to have a cold from the many times he came home like this.

His horse, Charlie jerked sideways as a piercing scream split the air. It was so familiar it sent a shiver down his spine. Without a thought he sent his horse into a canter after the scream.

Neil felt the blood drain from his face when he heard Christy. Christy screaming and calling for help in a voice filled with agony.

In his mind he imagined the worst, what could possibly be wrong? He rushed toward her not knowing where she was at, but he knew he had to find her and quick.

Another scream emitted out of the trees in front of him, causing Charlie to rear. He pulled back on the reins before the horse slipped and fell backwards.

"I'm coming!" he hollered, unsure if she heard him or not. The rain was getting heavier with each scream, his sight became impaired the darker and more difficult the rain made it to see.

Neil thought he saw her and rode as fast as he could.

"HEEELP!" Christy shouted at him. He saw her fall over as if she had fainted. When he rode up beside her he thought she was dead. He nearly fell back into the mud at the horror in front of him.

A dead Christy would indeed be bad, but there was no saying what he saw was any better. The cause of her pain and screams was a stick, the size of a walking cane, stuck through what he at first thought was her heart, but was really her left shoulder, sticking out from her front shoulder to her back.

He picked up her limp body out of the mud; her face was covered with mud from falling face first into the puddle. Her body was like a limp noodle and that worried Neil.

He could see that she most likely fainted from the loss of blood. He pulled her up onto his horse and rode towards his cabin. The storm was not getting any better and he was not even sure which way was home. He was lost in a bad storm in the woods, with Christy losing blood by the minute.

He rode towards the only light he saw. After a few minutes he emerged out of the woods to see his cabin with his lantern almost burned out. He jumped off his horse with Christy in his arms. He rushed into the cabin and laid her on her side on the nearest surface which happened to be the table.

Neil swiped everything off the table except the lantern that he hurriedly lit.

Christy started to groan and shift restlessly. Her brow was sweating furiously and he feared she was getting a fever.

Neil had to keep her still before she hurt herself. He wished he had someone to help hold Christy down.

"Neil?" Christy started turning her head back and forth. She tried to reach for him.

It broke his heart to see her like this. What had she been doing out in a storm like that?

"I'm here Christy. You're going to be okay. I promise you that." He took her hand and squeezed it.

"It hurts." Her words were barely audible. Between a gasp and a rasp but Neil heard her.

"Sssh." He stroked her damp her.

He had to get to his medical bag across the room without her rolling off the table in her delirious state. He also needed something to cut her pain. That was in the locked room unless he was lucky enough to have some in his bag. Last but not least he wished he could put her in a bed but it wouldn't be possible to carry her up the stairs in her condition.

"Christy, I need you to stay still for me. I have to get my bag across the room so that I can remove this stick from your shoulder."

Christy nodded slowly and closed her eyes.

Neil scurried across the room and quickly snatched up his bag. He carried it over and opened it, thankful to have found some morphine amongst his medical tools. He administered it quickly and began pulling out clean rags and antiseptic.

He wanted more than anything to give her something to put her to sleep so she didn't have to be in so much pain but it was vital to keep her awake in case something went wrong.

Christy eyed the stick in her shoulder with an expression Neil had never seen before. It was only when he gave her something to bite down on for the pain the morphine wouldn't be able to sooth that she looked up at him with cloudy eyes.

He bent down and kissed her on the forehead.

Neil took a deep breath to brace himself. "I love you, Christy. I'm so sorry." He gripped the stick and yanked as hard as he could.

Christy's scream could be heard throughout the entire cove and it was the sound that lingered in Neil's mind for a long time.

**Review if you want an update!**


End file.
